1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to manage the flow of individuals passing through a screening system.
2. Introduction
Recent events dictate the need for automation of personal identification and clearance at pedestrian control points. Facilities such as: airports; train stations; secured events; secured buildings; etc. do not have the infrastructure or are not designed or built to manage the flow of individuals who attempt to gain access but are denied access at automated clearance gates. The architecture of airports prevents isolation of travelers denied access once they have passed through automated clearance gates. These conventional systems and processes also create bottlenecks and delays for other individuals attempting to gain access through the gates.
In addition, the conventional systems creates distress for individuals who must exit such a gate because they have been erroneously denied authority to enter or exit a country, event, etc. and must then work their way through a queuing area to reenter a gate. Furthermore, the opportunity to apprehend an individual wanted as a crime suspect or is subject to court-enforced travel restriction, is limited or prohibited.